Hinata's new love for Christmas
by PainfulMystery
Summary: A year ago Hinata decides to follow her heart, now it's Christmas Eve and the people she's with wants to make her the best Christmas. But can a bunch of cold hearted criminals complete this mission? let's hope! PeinHina,little bit of InoShika. oneshot


Hinata's new love for Christmas

Hinata looked up to the sky, snow was falling everywhere. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking back to when she was with her mother, her friends, and teammates during this time. It's been a year since she had left them. Well, her mother had left her, when she died it was like she had taken Hinata with her. She had tried so hard to keep a smile on and even her family- who supposedly had the best eyes and could see through everything could not see through young Hinata's smile.

She vowed to herself on her first birthday her mother was not there that she would hate Christmas time for the rest of her life. Now you would think that after this, I would say "But after she had befriended the rookie 9 and her elder cousin they taught her how to love again and also love Christmas." Pfft, yeah right. They have barely even noticed her, yet alone she her trouble.

To tell the truth that it was because one of the rookie 9 that she had left, and no it was not the village joker and hero, Naruto. It had been one of the village beauties, Ino Yamanaka. It was only her and Hinata by some fate and Ino had asked her why her smiles were always fake, Hinata was surprised that someone saw through her and ended telling her everything.

Ino had sat there listing and even cried at some points. At the end, Ino had told Hinata that had shocked her to her core; Ino told Hinata to leave the village. Don't get her wrong, she was smiling and told her that she could start a new life, a life Hinata always wanted. Ino told her about all the possibilities she could end up having. After that Ino became Hinata friend and a week later Hinata was nowhere to be found. Of course everyone cried, some had looks of guilt of never knowing her better, Naruto had vowed to bring her back, and Ino? She smiled bitterly at how stupid these people where, like she had been before she meet Hinata.

A tear escaped Hinata's eye and she quickly wiped it away as she remembered the last thing Ino had told her; Ino had cupped Hinata's cheeks with her hands and looked straight into her eyes, blue to lavender. "Hinata, stay strong and live your life the way _you _want to. And please, don't cry about little things like me." Ino smiled her sad and Hinata burst into tears; they hugged and fell on their knees, holding onto each other. Hinata look at Ino and scolded her, "Never say that your that a _small thing_ Ino-chan. You played the biggest part of my life." Ino chucked and kissed Hinata's cheek and whispered in her ear, "Now it's your turn, Hinata, to play the biggest part in your life." After that Hinata disappeared into darkness and they had never seen each other since then.

"Thinking about the pass, again." A deep voice came from behind her, making the 16 year old jump a little, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not notice him. "Pein-sama, I... I'm sorry, did you want me?" She cursed herself for shuttering; they had helped her on that. The young man named Pein just started at her and continued, "Tobi said that tomorrow there is some event called 'Christmas'. Are you going to leave... Back to them." Hinata smiled at the poor man trying to get the right words out trying to get them to sound tough.

She stepped closer to their leader and looked up a little some she looked him in the eyes. "I would never leave you, this. I m-mean I miss someone who is important to me, b-but I could never leave, never." She got out, getting lost in his eyes half way. They inched closer to each other and Pein wrapped his hand around her small waist, Hinata closed her eyes and leaned closer. Right when their lips touched, someone cleared their throat. Hinata blushed and Pein glared at the bright blue haired -with a flower in her hair- girl who was smirking at them. She was one of the only of dared to interrupt them. "A-anyway, I don't even like Christmas." Hinata randomly told him and ran to Konan and Konan took her hand and dragged her out of the room and down the hall.

Pein watched the two girls run down the hall thinking three things, first, what was even Christmas? Second, why did Hinata hate it? And third, she looked really hot today. He headed to the kitchen on one mission, finding out his first two thoughts.

Once he entered the kitchen, Sasori and Itachi were eating some kind of shit they call food, Deidara and Tobi were crying watching their soap operas, Kisame was talking to his sword, Kakuzu was counting money, and Hidan was cursing at me cause his name was the only name my computer didn't know, I was crying and trying to convince him that my computer didn't know Zetsu's name either, holding the big plant dude in my arms, and Sasuke, who Naruto still couldn't back (haha, FAIL NARU-TARD XD) watching me and Hidan.

"Attention, everyone," Of course, everyone turned their attention to the Akatsuki's leader. "I want you guys to find ever thing about this event called 'Christmas'." Before anyone could nod and disappear, Tobi was waving his hand in the air like a manic. "TOBI KNOWS ALL ABOUT CHRISTMAS LEADER-SAMA!" Pein sighed but nodded, he rather someone else tell him this, but the sooner the better.

"Christmas is all about fun and joy!-" Tobi explain EVERYTHING about Christmas. About the old fat guy who comes into your house and the dark of night and eats all your cookies and milk that you happened to leave out that one night, also he only wears red and white, can fit through a little chimney places you presents so when you wake up, they are there. He has reindeer that fly through the sky around the world in one night. He was this little guys working them day and night, 7 days a week (except Christmas) and paid them nothing. AND you have to put a tree up, decorate it, and give out presents to each other. Plus all this started just because some random dude name Jesus was born. No wonder Hinata didn't like this event.

"Now,-" Pein stood up from the seat he was sitting in, everyone else was beside him, now looking from Tobi to him. "Why does Hinata not like this 'holiday', besides the obvious." This time it was the younger Uchiha that started to talk. "It's because her mother died." Everyone looked at him confusedly; basically everyone parents in the room had died and it didn't faze them now. "She vowed never to like Christmas, nor her birthday ever again because she never had anyone special to share with it. Every year she forced a smile on and barely made her way through was each year passed. I wasn't the only on to notice, some girl my age, a Yamanaka I believe. And after they became friends, Hinata disappeared."

Everyone 'ohh-ed' and 'ahh-ed'. It was silent till Pein stood up again, after seating back down. "Zetsu, Hidan I want you to find the best tree you can find in this world, FAST. Tobi, Deidara and Sasori go find that stuff you put on trees, now. Kisame, you go help Konan keep Hinata busy. Kakuzu and Itachi take this money and buy gifts for everyone. Do it fast as you can, but don't do this crappy. That is all, leave." And with that, everyone did hand signs and puffed again to complete their missions.

XxXxXx

Hinata didn't think of anything when Kisame and Pein came into Konan's room. Pein had just sat back and observed the other three play around. "Kisame-kuuun!" Konan moaned and pouted, Kisame just laughed and patted her back. "There, there Konan-chan, better luck next time." He chuckled. "KISAME-KUN! LOOK AT THE DAMN SCREEN!" Kisame cringed and muttered an apology to the young dark blue haired girl name Hinata, quickly looking back at the screen.

It was silent with the exception of the sounds from the big screen TV, which they of course stole from this billionaire dude that didn't pay them back when he owed them. The silence broke when Hinata jumped in the air, "I won!" Konan and Kisame looked at the jumping Hyuuga and sweat dropped. Hinata turned her grin Pein. "Now, you have to fight... ME!" She yelled at him grinning ear from ear.

Pein just sighed but got up when Konan and Kisame gave him a look saying 'Do it for the team'. Hinata giggled in glee and sat down putting on her head set- which by the way was lavender and had purple skulks on it, Pein copied her; putting on his pitch black ones. "Get ready to be owned bitch." Ahh, Hinata gamer side, gotta love it. Pein smirked at how badass his girl could be and made them a team for the game.

Beside him Kisame huffed. "Yeah, be dick-less and play by her side. Afraid you'll lose to a **girl**, _leader-sama_?" Konan giggled, agreeing to Kisame. Pein's elbow flew out and hit Kisame's stomach, he cringed and shut up.

XxXxXx

After a major killing spree, Hinata and Pein won their game. Didn't have much time to celebrate because right after their win, Itachi came in. "Pein-sama. We need your presence, for the mission." Hinata tilted her head "Mission?" Pein just shook his head and left. Hinata pouted "I hate it when he leaves like that." Konan petted her head shooed Kisame out so the two could talk.

XxXxXx

"What?" Pein asked as he entered the living room, he looked up and noticed the room, just like Kisame behind him, he was shocked. There was a huge ass beautiful tree with all these 'decorations' on it, some looked home made. The room was all red and 11 big socks were hanging on the big fire place, there were candles lit and little decorations here and there.

"Is this what it's a suppose to look like?" Pein asked observing the room; Deidara took one of the presents out from under the tree and walked up to Pein. "Well, we couldn't get all the decorations we needed for the tree, so me, Sasori no danna and Tobi had to make some, Tobi is cooking the cookies right now, and... You need to wear this." He said the last part while he shoved the box in Pein's hands. Pain raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

Sasuke smirked at him, "Well, there needs to be a Santa, right? We voted, and you'll be him." Pein left and Kisame pouted, "How come I didn't get a say in who Santa should be!" Itachi frowned at the fish man from his seat, "Kisame, there is no such thing as a blue fish Santa in this story." Kisame just huffed and Pein came back, everyone tired not to laugh.

"Holy mother fuc-" Hidan was cut off when Kakuzu hit the back of his head, saying no cursing during Christmas. To tell you girls, and Pein fanguys; Pein looked HOT, he wasn't wearing that huge suite, but one that fit his slim shape. He left his top unbuttoned and his pants were loose on his waist; beat just as loose as his pants. _DING_. "COOKIES ARE READY!" Everyone cringed at Tobi's sudden loud voice as he entered the living room.

There was a crash and Hinata and Konan came running in the room. "COOKIES" Hinata cried in glee as she tackled Tobi to the floor, sitting on his stomach munching on the just baked cookies. "Mhhh, Konan-chan, try the-" Hinata stopped half way through her phrase as took in her surroundings. She gaped as she saw the biggest tree in her life. She looked around shocked there were stockings and it looked like Deidara, Tobi and Sasori made decorations too. "Ah- Uh- wow... Who..?" Hinata couldn't say anything.

Someone wrapped their arms around her waist and lifted her up off Tobi; she felt bare skin through her thin tank-top. "All for you." A husky voice whispered in her ear. Hinata shivered and titled her head to look at Pein. "R-really?" Pein nodded and let her go, his hand staying on her hip. "All for me..." She whispered, silent tears running down her cheeks. Everyone looked at her, was it that bad? Bad enough to cry? Well that mission fail.

"I... I love i-it! Thank you guys!" She detached herself from Pein and hugged everyone one in the room, then back to Pein and kissed his cheek. That night everyone fell asleep in the living room, most of them drunk, others just excited for tomorrow morning.

XxXxXx

Hinata woke up and wiped her eyes and yawned. "... Pein-kun?" she asked, shaking him. He groaned and popped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah?" Hinata turned to him with sparks in her eyes, and cried out, "He came! He really came!" Pein titled his head not quiet understanding. Everyone else decided to wake up at that moment and had looks of surprise in their eyes. "Whoa, you put all this presents here?" Konan asked everyone, they just shrugged. Tobi jumped up and looked at the full stocking. "SANTA CAME! SANTA CAME!" He yelled running around the room.

That morning there was hot chocolate, whole shit load of food/candy and warping paper EVERYWHERES. Everyone was smiling and Hinata was crying tears of happiness the whole time. As Tobi was trying to hug Deidara and tired to get his toys back from Hidan at the same time, Kakuzu was counting his new hearts, Zetsu was eating some fish with Itachi, Kisame as chewing on with the wrapping paper, Konan was looking at her new clothes, Sasuke was playing around with a Sakura voo-doo doll and Pein was resting on her lap, she was praying to her old friend.

_Thank you for telling me to get a hold of myself and told me to follow my heart, because if you didn't I would have never meet the most important people in my life, thank you Ino-chan. _Hinata bowed her head and tears fell on Pein's face, it didn't stopped him, but only gave him more reasons to kiss her.

XxInKonohaXx

Ino was with her boyfriend Shikamaru and the rest of "rookie 9"on Christmas morning, but suddenly she looked outside Naruto's living room widow and started bawling her eyes out. Everyone looked at her worried but she just waved them off, saying her was just happy. Shikamaru sighed and draped an arm around her, pulling her closer so she could cry on his chest and mumbled about girls being too emotional and troublesome.

_You're welcome, Hinata._

**BAHAHA. IAMDONE... This story at lease. Sorry, the Christmas Eve night was really rushed, I wanted to finish it. I just wanted to do something for Christmas. Just in case yo missed something, ever since Hinata's mother died(Hinata would be around 5), she never enjoyed Christmas or even her birthday (let's pretend that's around the time her mother died). Ino noticed she they were around the age of 15, she told Hinata to follow her heart and find where her heart should lay, and that place turned out to be the Akatsuki! /\/\ . Hope you liked it, review~~ Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Love y'all~! Xoxo. **


End file.
